Let Bartlet Be Bartlet
WHICH WHITE HOUSE INSIDER WROTE DAMAGING MEMO ATTACKING THE PRESIDENT? -- LAURA INNES ("ER") DIRECTS -- Rumors percolate about a scathing memo that outlines the weaknesses of President Bartlet's (Martin Sheen) administration for his political rival and grip the White House until C.J. (Allison Janney) learns it came from one of the trusted staff. C.J. finally discovers that the memo is in the possession of one reporter and tries to dissuade him from publishing it. Meanwhile, Sam (Rob Lowe) and Toby (Richard Schiff) meet with opposing military officers and congressmen to discuss amending the current "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy towards LGBTQIAP+ in the armed forces. When two members of the Federal Election Commission resign, Josh (Bradley Whitford) sees opportunity and moves fast to meet with contentious senators to suggest that the President appoint two Democrats as replacements instead of sharing one spot with the Republicans. Leo (John Spencer) not only has trouble with the White House's faulty e-mail system, he confronts the President and issues a challenge that could define or destroy his administration. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :John Amos as Percy Fitzwallace Recurring cast :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Renee Estevez as Nancy Guest Starring :Paul Provenza as Steve Onorato :Richard Penn as Blakely :Aaron Lustig as Jerry Graham :James DuMont as Major Thompson :Ted Marcoux as Major Tate :David Brisbin as Ken :Andy Buckley as Mike Satchel Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Kim Webster as Ginger :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Charles Noland as Steve :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt Quotes :President Josiah Bartlet: We've heard it all before, Leo: you drive me to the political safe ground. It's not true. :Leo McGarry: I know it's not true. :President Josiah Bartlet: Good. :Leo McGarry: You drive me there. :President Josiah Bartlet: What the hell did you say? :Leo McGarry: We're stuck in neutral because that's where you want to be. :Leo McGarry: Say it out loud. Say it to me. :President Josiah Bartlet: This is more important than re-election. I want to speak now. :Leo McGarry: Say it again. :President Josiah Bartlet: This is more important than re-election. I want to speak now. :Leo McGarry: Now we're in business. :Josh Lyman: I serve at the pleasure of the President of the United States. :President Josiah Bartlet: Is Toby on his way? :Charlie Young: Yeah. :President Josiah Bartlet: C.J.? :Charlie Young: Yeah. :President Josiah Bartlet: Why aren't they here now? :Charlie Young: They didn't know it was raining, sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: Nothing like surrounding yourself with the best and the brightest, Charlie. to the president's speech at the American Association of Trout Fishermen convention :Leo McGarry: Are you going to concentrate on this now, or is your head going to be on changing the nature of democracy? :President Josiah Bartlet: No, I'm definitely going to be thinking about the trout fishermen, Leo, 'cause that's where my focus should be. :Donna Moss: Two commissioners just resigned? :Josh Lyman: At the same time. :Donna Moss: How many times has that happened? :Josh Lyman: Including this time? :Donna Moss: Yeah. :Josh Lyman: Once. :Major Tate: Sir, we're not prejudiced toward homosexuals. :Admiral Percy Fitzwallace: You just don't want to see them serving in the Armed Forces? :Major Tate: No sir, I don't. :Admiral Percy Fitzwallace: 'Cause they impose a threat to unit discipline and cohesion. :Major Tate: Yes, sir. :Admiral Percy Fitzwallace: That's what I think, too. I also think the military wasn't designed to be an instrument of social change. :Major Tate: Yes, sir. :Admiral Percy Fitzwallace: The problem with that is that's what they were saying about me 50 years ago. Blacks shouldn't serve with whites. It would disrupt the unit. You know what? It did disrupt the unit. The unit got over it. The unit changed. I'm an admiral in the U.S. Navy and chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff... Beat that with a stick. :Leo McGarry: What the hell were you waiting for? Everything you do says 'For God's sake, Leo, I don't want to be a one-term President.' You dangle your feet and I'm the hall monitor around here. It's my job to make sure nobody runs too fast or goes off too far. You ever told me to get aggressive about anything, I'd say 'I serve at the pleasure of the President'. These people who would walk into fire if you told them to. Everyone's waiting for you. I don't know how much longer. :President Josiah Bartlet: I don't want to feel like this any longer. :Leo McGarry: You don't have to."The West Wing" Let Bartlet Be Bartlet (2000) — Quotes and trivia copied from IMDb Trivia *A military officer actually uses the word 'sodomy' in reference to LGBTQIAP+ people. *In one scene, Josh is seen carrying a copy of A Necessary Evil, a book on the history of distrust in the American Government. According to the description on the amazon.com page for the book, "In A Necessary Evil, Pulitzer Prize-winning author Garry Wills shows that distrust of government is embedded deep in the American psyche. From the revolt of the colonies against king and parliament to present-day tax revolts, militia movements, and debates about term limits, Wills shows that American antigovernment sentiment is based on a fundamental misunderstanding of our history. By debunking some of our fondest myths about the Founding Fathers, the Constitution, and the taming of the frontier, Wills shows us how our tendency to hold our elected government in disdain is misguided.". Based on the "errand" that Josh is running during this episode, the book is well-placed and timely. *Sam attempts to assure Toby that it will not rain before President Bartlett gives his speech based on a report he received from First Lieutenant Emily Lowenbrau of the US Coast Guard. Although this is viewed as a goof as "First Lieutenant" is not a Coast Guard rank, it is in fact a billet and position title, held by the officer in command of the deck department Photos 119leo.png 119cj.png 119joshsam.png 119talk.png 119.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1